AnonymousPepper
AnonymousPepper joined the CErver in pre-Spring Hiatus World I. History World I AP had been around since kerred's ownership, and played on the CErver as a regular until he was made Moderator under UnPhair's rule. AP was known for being very liberal with his Moderator powers, a trait that brought much ridicule from the community, and would ultimately lead to his demodding. Some of his acts include spawning in materials, excessive use of compasshax and worldediting large portions of the World into diamond blocks. While not appreciated, these actions were tolerated by UnPhair for a while. AP, during the Post Spring Hiatus months, built the CEtadel with help from IRL friend The_Fly_Ninja. Although initially a cause of Eagle's annoyance due to AP's occasional lightning-striking of the former, AP was admitted into the Fleet and Zephyr. His admittance along with Eagle's transition into Moderator are what destroyed the Fleet's anti-bluename sentiment. During the Warp Debacle, Eagle was initially the only pro-warp Staff Member, despite trying to convince AP to join his cause. AP only relented once Eagle managed to recruit fellow Mod ff7perfection. Later on, AP "aided" the Staff in the pursuit of mortenmkl's x-raying circuit. AP also served as one of the higher-ups in Hancock, serving along PezXCore. Twisted Affair AP's most notorious ocassion on World I is easily the Twisted_Deviant affair. Twisted joined the CErver and took an apparent liking to AP. The two developed romantic interests in each other, extending to outside of the CErver, mainly the text messaging of pictures from one to the other. However, Twisted was found out to be a griefer, and AP regrettably agreed to her banning. Shortly afterwards, after running mob battles at the Desert Arena, AP was demodded for his liberal rewards given to HazMatt94 for simply killing a few mobs (along with all of his previous missteps.) Hurt by the fact that he had been demodded even though he put his personal feelings aside in the prior Twisted incident, AP posted on Current Events searching for sympathy, but was met with ridicule. Weeks later, it was discovered that Twisted_Deviant was actually a male, named Jeff. This essentially made AP the laughing stock of the CErver, as he unknowingly e-dated a man, and was even dumped by him. World II AP continued to play on World II, despite being a regular user and basically CErver punching bag. He tended to rank high in the Fleet, despite his laziness in efforts such as Fleet Outpost Zeta. He was later usurped by The_Fly_Ninja in ranking, and later expelled from the Fleet for butting heads with Eagle and lack of contribution. AP was given a second shot at Moderator through an Officer Trial, but was once again publicly shamed when it was revealed bradleyb916 would be the recipient of a Moderator position and AP would not. World III AP played on World III, during which he contributing the Teufort map to CEvP, and went along with the CErver crew for the Hardcore challenge, during which he was brutally murdered by UnPhair. He has not appeared on World IV. Former Titles and Roles *Mayor of CEtadel *Moderator *Officer *3rd, then 4th, then 5th-in-command of the Fleet Aliases *AP *Pepper *Peps (by ff7perfection) *SergeantPepper *xLakota (name of Minecraft account until World III) Category:World I User Category:User Category:Former Staff Category:Former Moderator Category:Mayor Category:Inactive Category:Extinct